prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH38
is the 38th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 87th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Honoka is invited to move to Paris in order to be with her parents. But while she is excited by the prospect she is unsure if she is willing to leave everything else behind. '' Summary Nagisa is playing lacrosse as she thinks about their previous encounter with Uraganos and the play. She gets the ball and scores a goal. Meanwhile, Honoka has just received a postcard from her parents, who have currently been residing in Paris. They tell her that due to work they will be staying there for some time, but they would love to have them join her during this time and ask if she would like to move there. She is quick to report the news to Nagisa and Hikari the next day, and Nagisa tells her that she should do what she thinks is best and will support her no matter what. But suddenly, Shiho and Rina are quick to grab her and yank her off to class as she realizes that she didn't exactly tell Honoka the honest truth and would terribly miss her friend. Yuriko then swings by to take Honoka. Nagisa still feels bad over what happened and she makes an attempt to speak to Honoka when school ends. However, Rina and Shino remind her that she wanted to hold a meeting before practice. She decides to use this time to ask them what they would say to her if she had the choice of moving to Paris. Rina promises to come and visit her often, and Shiho asks her to bring back souvenirs; causing Nagisa to realize it was pointless to ask them. Meanwhile, in science club, Yuriko notices that Honoka seems off. After practice ends, Nagisa makes her way to Akane's to mention the news. She is pretty excited with the idea of Paris, as there was a Paris Cafe she used to visit when she was younger. She met a boy there and they dated for some time, but she suddenly stops the story and refuses to say anymore. Nagisa and Hikari, along with the Mascots take a walk under a nearby tree. Mepple is right away against the idea and Pollun points out how bad this could be. Lulun gets upset at the idea of being separated from Pollun and starts to cling on to him - much to his dismay. Nagisa also realizes how much she doesn't want to be apart from Honoka, since she wouldn't have anyone to talk to when she gets worried, or have someone to share lunch with, or have someone to help her with her homework. When Mepple questions her actual priorities in saying this, Nagisa claims there are a bunch of reasons she could think of needing Honoka with her; especially when it came to Pretty Cure. She recalls how earlier she said she didn't mind if Honoka would leave, but Hikari claims that she is sure Honoka can understand her feelings. Nagisa then attempts to think of what she can say or do in order to help Honoka feel better. Meanwhile, Honoka tries to figure out if she should go home yet. As this goes on, the Boy in the Mansion thinks about Hikari again while looking out the window. He starts to wonder just who he might be, and where was he born. All Baldez can say is that their leader will soon be resurrected. The next day, Honoka decides to confide in Yuriko. She tells Honoka that she should definitely accept the offer, and mentions that she would love to study in Europe. However, her parents are so-far against it, due to her young age. She points out that Honoka might not get another chance like this either. Afterwards, Honoka goes out to watch Nagisa practice. Once again Nagisa tries to speak to Honoka and tells her that she is usually the one saying that everyone should decide for themself. She tries to say more, but her team interrupts her, as she is still in the middle of practice. Nagisa promises to speak to Honoka later on and resumes. At home, Honoka continues to think about things when Nagisa stops by. She tries to talk to her about leaving, but struggles and asks to play catch with her instead. They are bothered by Circulas and waste no time transforming into Pretty Cure and fighting with him, and they are joined by Hikari, who transforms into Shiny Luminous. At first they stand no match for him and he summons a Zakenna. Luminous uses Heartiel Action in order to freeze the Zakenna, then the girls summon their Sparkle Bracelets to use Marble Screw Max Sparkle on it. The next day, Yuriko catches up to the girls and realizes that she felt the same way Nagisa did. She confesses that she really doesn't want Honoka to leave and be left alone. Honoka takes these words to heart, along with what Nagisa discussed with her and later that evening, she writes a response. She explains that she wants to try her best in this city, and she has many amazing friends she couldn't leave behind. Instead of living in Paris she will try to think hard about what she wants to do. . Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun, Hapinen Villains *Circulas *Baldez *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Yukishiro Sanae *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Yuriko *Fujita Akane Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes